The Anniversary
by AJ6
Summary: The final chapter is up. The ending is kinda lame but Please read and Review anyway! Thanks!!! Robbie has big plans for his first wedding anniversary but unexpected events at O'Neil's not only disrupt his plan but coul also endanger his life.
1. Default Chapter

INT. ROBBIE AND TINA APT. - MORNING  
  
PETE is sitting on the couch playing video games. ROBBIE enters from the bedroom.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Hey, your mom still here?  
  
PETE:  
She just left.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Excellent.  
  
He plops down on the couch next to Pete.  
  
ROBBIE  
(excited)   
You wanna see what I got her for our anniversary?  
  
Pete presses the pause button on his remote.  
  
PETE  
Sure!  
  
Robbie hands him a ring box. Pete opens it to reveal a gold band ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by two birthstones.  
  
ROBBIE  
(pointing to the ring)  
See, that's your birthstone and that's Lukes. It's a mother's ring.  
  
PETE  
Cool!  
  
ROBBIE  
(taking back the ring)  
I'm going to take it to be engraved this morning and surprise her with it tonight when I get home from work.  
  
PETE  
But you are working till midnight tonight.  
  
ROBBIE  
Well, then she will definitely be surprised. Won't she?  
  
PETE  
Yeah I guess so.  
(Beat)  
Hey, I'm not much of an expert on rings. But that had to have cost way more than $100. I thought you and mom had a deal about not going overboard on gifts.  
  
ROBBIE  
We did. But I just agreed to that so she wouldn't spend that much on me. I knew the day Luke was born that this was what I wanted to get her for our one year anniversary.  
  
PETE  
(sarcastic)  
Oh Robbie! Your such a romantic!  
  
Robbie gives him a playful slap on the arm before getting up from the couch.  
  
ROBBIE:  
All right. I gotta get going and get this ring to the jewelers. I should be back in about an hour. Try not to burn down the house or anything while I'm gone.  
  
PETE  
Don't worry. I will.  
  
Robbie flashes him a look.  
  
PETE  
Kidding!  
  
Robbie opens the door and starts to head out...  
  
PETE  
Robbie!  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah.  
  
PETE  
She's going to love it.  
  
Robbie smiles and walks out.  
  
INT. ST. CALIRES - DAY  
  
SYDNEY is just finishing up her examination of LUKE as TINA looks on. She picks him up off the exam table and bounces him playfully.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Luke)  
You are doing just fine my little man.  
(To Tina)  
He really is. And I can't get over how good he is being. He's hardly fussed at all.   
  
TINA  
Yeah, he really is a good baby.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, he must get that from you because he certainly doesn't get that from his father.  
(rolling her eyes)  
Robbie was such a fussy baby.   
  
TINA  
Speaking of Robbie. Do you have any ideas of what I could get him for an anniversary gift. We put this $100 limit on gifts and it really makes finding something special difficult. I was thinking of Red Sox tickets but then he'll have to wait till next season to use them...  
  
SYDNEY  
What about Patriots tickets?  
  
TINA  
Well I was thinking of that but...I don't know. He's not as crazy about football. Do you think he'd like that?  
  
SYDNEY  
Are you kidding? Robbie would take tickets to any pro sporting event. And besides, the Patriots are Superbowl champs now and I know Robbie has been dying to see the new Stadium. He'll love it!  
  
TINA  
All right then - that's what I'll do! Thanks Syd.  
  
SYDNEY  
No problem.  
  
INT. O'NEIL's BAR - NIGHT  
  
HEATHER is sitting at the bar looking at the ring Robbie purchase for Tina as ROBBIE proudly looks on.  
  
HEATHER  
Oh Robbie! It's beautiful!  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks. I can't wait for this night to be over so I can give it her.  
  
HEATHER  
(handing it back to him)  
She is going to be so surprised.  
  
ROBBIE  
That's the plan!  
(beat)  
I'll be right back. I'm going to go put this back in the safe.  
(pointing to her drink)  
Looks like you will be ready for another one of my "Manager's Specials" by then.  
  
Heather giggles and takes another sip of her drink.  
  
HEATHER  
Robbie! You are going to get me drunk. These things are potent!  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah, but they are so good. Aren't they?  
(laughing)  
Don't worry. You know I'll make sure you get home safe. So drink up!  
  
He heads to the back leaving Heather sitting there alone at the bar.   
  
Two sketchy looking biker types approach Heather. They are very drunk and looking to pick up this attractive young girl who is now sitting alone.  
  
They sit down on either side of her.  
  
GUY #1  
Hi there.  
  
HEATHER  
(being polite)  
Hi.  
  
GUY #2  
What's a pretty young thing like you doing sitting here all alone.  
  
Heather jumps -she didn't see the second guy sit down and she just now realizes she is surrounded by these jerks.  
  
HEATHER  
I'm not alone.  
  
Guy #2 looks around and then smiles at guy#1. He then turns back to Heather.  
  
GUY #2  
Well I don't see anybody else sitting here.  
  
Heather tries to remain calm but is clearly scared.  
  
HEATHER  
I'm here visiting my friend. He's the manager.  
  
GUY #1  
(to Guy #2)  
Oh, she's friends with that pretty boy wimp that threw us outta here last week!  
(to Heather)  
Oh, well sweetheart, we're a lot more fun that that wimp. Why don't you give us a chance. We'll show you how to have some real fun.  
  
Petrified - Heather hops down off the stool and attempts to leave but Guy#1 grabs her arm.  
  
GUY #1  
Where are you off too in such a hurry?  
  
HEATHER  
Let go of me!  
  
Robbie appears from the back and spots the drunk jerks harassing Heather.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Loudly)  
Hey!  
  
The whole bar, who were oblivious to what was happening before, now stops and focuses on Robbie.  
  
Robbie races across the bar, grabs Heathe,r and pulls her away from the drunk men.  
  
ROBBIE  
What the hell do you think you are doing.? Get your hands off her!  
  
The whole bar is quiet and everyone is staring.  
  
Guy #1  
Hey, we were just talking to the little lady.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah? Well now you are done talking with her -so leave.  
  
GUY#2 stands up.   
  
GUY #2  
Who says we're done talking to her?  
  
He is a lot bigger than Robbie, but Robbie doesn't back down.  
  
ROBBIE  
I said! And I also said you're leaving! NOW!  
  
The whole bar burst into applause. The two men are furious.  
  
ROBBIE  
Leave now or I will call the police.  
  
Reluctantly, the two men start to walk out. As he passes by Robbie, Guy #2 intentionally bumps into Robbie, knocking him into the bar.  
  
GUY #2  
We'll be back jerk!  
  
Much to the delight of everyone in the bar, the two men disappear out the door. When they are gone, Heather rushes to Robbie and throws her arms around him.  
  
HEATHER  
Thank you so much. I didn't know what to do!  
  
ROBBIE  
Are you OK?  
  
HEATHER  
(still shaking)  
Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Robbie hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead.  
  
ROBBIE  
I think we both could use another drink. What do ya say?  
  
Heather nods her head in agreement as Robbie leads her to a back booth to calm down.  
  
To be continued...  
Will Robbie's anniversary surprise go as planned? We'll see! 


	2. Anniversary-Chapter 2

EXT. O'NEILL'S BAR - AFTER CLOSING  
  
ROBBIE exits the bar via the back door and starts walking toward his car, which is parked down the alley. He is about halfway way there when he hears FOOTSTEPS behind him. Someone is following him. He speeds up. As he gets closer to his car, the footsteps get louder. He reaches his car and quickly unlocks it. But when he starts to open the door, a hand appears from behind him and slams it shut. He turns around in a panic to find the two drunk jerks from the bar grinning at him.  
  
GUY #2  
Told you we'd be back.  
  
ROBBIE  
What do you want?  
  
GUY #1  
(to guy #2)  
Oh! Now he cares what we want!  
  
GUY #2  
(sarcastic)  
I'm touched.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm leaving.  
  
He turns to get into his car but Guy #1 grabs him and turns him around roughly.  
  
GUY #1  
I don't think so. You are going to do what WE say now! Got it!  
  
ROBBIE  
(desperate)  
Fine! What do you want?  
  
The two men smile at each other. Clearly enjoying themselves as they torment Robbie.  
  
GUY #2  
We just wanna go for a ride.   
  
ROBBIE  
Fine! You want my car?  
(holding out the keys)  
Here. Take it!  
  
GUY #1  
(laughing)  
You know? I think he's scared.  
  
GUY #2  
I think you're right?   
  
The two just stare at Robbie for a moment, which only frightens Robbie more, before GUY#1 adds...  
  
GUY #1  
Well he should be!  
  
Having said that, Guy #1 punches Robbie in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. He then opens the car door and shoves Robbie inside. Guy #2 climbs in the backseat next to Robbie as Guy #1 gets in the drivers seat, starts the car, and drives off.  
  
INT. ROBBIE and TINA'S APT. - NIGHT  
  
TINA is sleeping in her bed. She rolls over and throws her arm across the area of the bed where Robbie would normally be. Opening her eyes, she realizes that he isn't there.  
  
The CLOCK reads 3:30am.  
  
INT. HANSEN KITCHEN - MORNING  
  
JOANIE, JIM and HANNAH are all seated at the kitchen table eating their breakfast as SYD enters through the back door.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good Morning!  
  
HANNAH  
Aunt Syd. Guess what? Luke and Pete are coming over today and we're going to the zoo!  
  
SYDNEY  
You are!?!  
  
JIM  
Yes we are. Today is Robbie and Tina's anniversary and I thought it would be nice surprise if I took the kids off their hands for the day!  
  
SYDNEY  
Aren't you a sweet grandpa!  
  
She kisses him on the head and then heads to the counter to get herself some coffee.  
  
Hannah turns to Jim.  
  
HANNAH  
Grandpa, will I get to hold Luke today. Uncle Robbie wouldn't let me hold him last time!  
  
JIM  
Well sweetie, Uncle Robbie is a new daddy. He's not used to having a little baby like Luke so he's just a little nervous and overprotective right now.  
  
JOANIE  
That's an understatement. Paranoid is more like it!  
  
Jim laughs and then turns back to Hannah.  
  
JIM  
But I'll tell you what. How about if I help you hold Luke before we go the zoo.  
(winking at her)  
We won't tell Robbie.  
  
Hannah nods her head excitedly.  
  
HANNAH  
Can I push him in his stroller too?  
  
JIM  
I don't see why not.  
  
The PHONE RINGS and Syd rushes to pick it up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hello?  
Oh, hi Tina...What?  
No he's not here...  
  
JIM, JOANIE and HANNAH all stop what they are doing and listen to Syd.  
  
SYD  
Well did you try O'Neill's?  
(listening)  
Well, don't panic Tina. Look, I will take a ride over there. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation.   
  
She hangs up.  
  
JIM  
What's wrong?  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie didn't come home last night.  
  
JOANIE  
So, maybe he just go tired and decided to crash at O'Neill's. Wouldn't be the first time.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well that's what I'm thinking but Tina said she's tried calling and doesn't get an answer. So I told her I would take a ride over there and check it out.  
  
JOANIE  
I'm sure everything is fine. It's just another case of Robbie not thinking about how his actions affect other people.  
  
Jim nods his head in agreement but the look on his face suggests that he is not so sure.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I'm going to head over there now and then go straight to the clinic.  
  
JIM  
Let me know when you find him. OK?  
  
SYDNEY  
Sure.  
  
As Syd walks toward the door...  
  
JOANIE  
And give him a dope slap from me when you find him!  
  
Syd smiles at her and walks out.  
  
EXT. AN ALLEY SOMEWHERE IN PROVIDENCE-DAY  
  
ROBBIE is lying on the ground - unconscious. He is a mess. His shirt is torn and bloodied. His face is badly bruised and he is bleeding from a gash on his forehead. He stirs a bit, then opens his eyes. He struggles to get to his feet but only makes it to his knees. He winces in pain and clutches his side with one hand as he steadies himself with the other.  
  
Down the alley, an older man emerges from one of the buildings, carrying a bag of trash. He doesn't notice Robbie at first and walks in the opposite direction to deposit his trash in a nearby bin. When he turns around to head back to the door he came out of, he notices Robbie struggling to stand up.  
  
MAN  
Hey? Are you OK?  
  
Robbie looks up and the man can clearly see now that he has been beaten. He rushes to him.  
  
MAN  
Oh my god! Are you alright.?  
  
Robbie doesn't say anything. The man helps him to his feet.  
  
MAN  
Who did this to you?  
  
Robbie still doesn't say anything. He looks around- frightened and confused.  
  
MAN  
Can you talk? What's your name?  
  
Robbie brings his hand to his forehead, as if trying to remember his own name. He pats down the pockets of his pants to see if perhaps there is a wallet on him. Nothing. He now looks panicked.  
  
The man realizes that Robbie doesn't know who he is or what has happened to him.  
  
MAN  
Alright! Just relax. Why don't you come with me. We'll go inside and I'll call the police...  
  
When he hears the word "police" Robbie has a MEMORY FLASH...  
  
He sees himself with his hands on the hood of a car, being frisked by the police. He then sees himself being photographed at a police station. And finally he sees himself being escorted into a cell-the door slams behind him.  
  
Robbie is petrified. He takes a step back from the man. He doesn't want him to call the police. He doesn't want to go to jail.   
  
MAN  
What's wrong? It' OK!  
  
Robbie takes a few more steps back. -not sure what he should do. Finally he turns and runs.  
  
MAN  
Hey! Wait a sec! Where are you going?  
  
The man shakes his head.  
  
MAN  
(to himself)  
Stupid kid!   
  
The man turns and heads back to his building, not noticing that on the ground right next to where he stood was Robbie's name tag, which would have clearly identified him as "Robbie- Manager-O'Neill's Bar and Grill".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. Aniversary - Chapter 3

INT. ROBBIE AND TINA'S APT. - MORNING  
  
The POLICE are there. TINA sits on the couch with JOANIE. They hold hands nervously as JIM and SYDNEY stand nearby. They all listen as the OFFICER MONROE questions TINA.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
We put out a description of your husband and your car. Hopefully something will turn up relatively soon.  
(He pauses)  
I'm sorry I have to ask you this. But, have you and your husband been having any marital problems or financial difficulties.  
  
JOANIE  
(angry)  
What are you suggesting -that Robbie took off on her?  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
I'm not suggesting anything. I just...I have to ask.  
  
TINA  
No! I mean, we have had fights in the past and no we aren't rolling in money but...we love each other. Today is our first year anniversary. We have a newborn son. We're very happy. Robbie didn't leave. Something happened to him. I can feel it!  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
(sympathetic)  
We're going to do everything we can to find him.  
  
There is a QUICK KNOCK at the door and another OFFICER walks in.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
(to the Hansen's)  
Excuse me just a minute.  
  
He walks over to the other officer and the two talk quietly.  
  
Jim walks over and sits down on the other side of Tina. He wraps his arms around her as she buries her face in his chest and sobs.  
  
JIM  
They are going to find him sweetie. I know they are.  
  
Office Monroe walks back over to the Hansen's. They can tell immediately that he does not have good news.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
They found your husband's car on the other side of town.   
  
JIM  
And Robbie?  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
(shaking his head)  
He wasn't there. But...the car had been vandalized and there were traces of blood in the back seat area.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh my god!  
  
To shook up to stand any longer, Syd sits down next to Joanie.  
  
TINA  
Oh God no!! NO!!  
  
She starts sobbing uncontrollably as Jim tries to comfort her.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
Listen, we don't know what this means yet. I don't want you to lose hope. He is still just a missing person as far as we are concerned. OK? We are not going to stop looking until we find him.  
  
PETE who had been in the bedroom with LUKE, opens his door. He steps out holding Luke in his arms and is frightened when he sees his mother so upset.  
  
PETE  
Mom? What's going on? Did they find Robbie?  
  
Tina wipes her eyes quickly and tries to compose herself.  
  
TINA  
No, not yet sweetie. Look, can you do me a really big favor and take Lukey back into your bedroom and play with him? OK? I really need you to do that for me now-please.  
  
PETE  
He's hungry.  
  
JOANIE  
(getting up)  
I'll get him a bottle.  
  
PETE  
(to Officer Monroe)  
Is Robbie going to be OK?  
  
Officer Monroe smiles at him and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder...  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
We are going to do everything we can to make sure he gets home safely to you and your mom.  
  
INT. COFFEE SHOP - LATER THAT MORNING.  
  
The shop is extremely busy as customers line-up, in several lines, stretching almost out the door. It is so busy that no one even notices as Robbie squeezes through the door. Keeping his head down, he makes a bee-line for the restroom.  
Once inside he locks the door behind him.   
  
He immediately sticks his head under the faucet and starts to take a long drink from the tap. When has finally drunk all he can, he looks up.   
  
Looking in the mirror, he is shocked by his own appearance. His face is bruised and his right eye is swollen almost shut. The gash on his forehead has stopped bleeding and is now caked with dry blood.   
He wets some paper towels and starts to clean himself up the best he can. He tries to sponge some of the blood off his torn denim shirt but only succeeds in smearing it and making it more noticeable. He tries crossing his arm to see if that hides some of it. It helps a little, but not really.   
  
Finishing up, he takes on last look in the mirror. He looks a little better but still pretty bad. He prays that he can sneak out as easily as he snuck in.  
  
He opens the door to the restroom. The shop is still crowded. He starts to hurry out but as he passes a table close to the door he notices a black bomber jacket that someone had slung over the chair while they went to order.  
  
Robbie looks to see if anyone is looking. When he realizes that no one is, he quickly grabs the jacket and walks out.  
  
To be continued...  
Sorry this is taking so long but I don't have that much time to write so I can only write a couple short chapters at a time. At this rate it will probably take me forever to finish it. Hope you don't mind... 


	4. Anniversary-Chapter 4

INT. HANSEN KITCHEN - LATER THAT DAY  
  
JIM, TINA, SYD and HEATHER are all sitting around the kitchen Table as OFFICER MONROE questions Heather about the previous evening.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
Now Ms. Tupperman, did the two gentleman say anything to Robbie after he told them to leave.  
  
A shaking Heather nods her head as she tries to fight back tears.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
What did they say?  
  
HEATHER  
They said they'd be back.  
  
Tina closes her eyes and brings her hands to her mouth. Syd, who is sitting beside her puts and arm around her to comfort her.  
  
Jim does the same for Heather who is now shaking uncontrollably.  
  
HEATHER  
Oh God! If anything happens to Robbie I will never forgive myself. This is all my fault!  
  
She buries her face in Jim's chest.  
  
JIM  
(to the officer)  
Were Tommy or any of the waitresses able to help with ID-ing these jerks.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
Yes, we have some officers out looking for them now. We just wanted to get Ms. Tupperman's version of the events.  
(beat)  
OK, I have to get going. Ms. Hansen I'll call you if anything new turns up. Will you be here or at your apartment.  
  
JIM  
She'll be here.  
(To Tina)  
I don't want you to be alone sweetie. You and Pete can stay here until we find Robbie.  
  
TINA  
Thank you.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
OK, I have your number and I will either call or stop by if there is any news.  
  
He exits out the back door.  
  
JOANIE enters from the hall.  
  
JOANIE  
Well, I was finally able to get Luke down and Pete and Hannah are watching videos in the den.   
  
TINA  
Thank you so much Joanie.  
  
JOANIE  
Did Officer Monroe have any news?  
  
SYDNEY  
Not yet. He's going to keep us posted though.  
  
HEATHER  
It's getting so late. Why haven't they found him yet??  
  
JIM  
They will find him. I know they will.  
  
EXT. SOMEWHERE IN PROVIDENCE - NIGHT  
  
ROBBIE had spent the day trying to keep a low profile and avoid any cops. It was tough though. The police seemed to be out in full force today and his appearance caused people to continually stare.   
  
Exhausted he looked for any place to just lay down and rest. Finally he found an area under a highway bridge. It may not have been all that comfortable but it was dry and not really visible from the street. Apparently, this spot was quite popular among the homeless in the area as there were quite a few of them spending the night there. If Robbie wasn't so exhausted he might have been a little more nervous about sleeping there but he at the moment he was just too tired to care. No one seemed to notice he was even there anyway. He found a piece of cardboard that no one was using and laid down. It wasn't that comfortable but it was better than the ground. He was glad he swiped the bomber jacket too because it was getting very cold out. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
It seemed to Robbie like only moments passed before someone was tapping him on the arm.  
  
He opened his eyes and sees a homeless man(Gerry), probably in his late forties, staring down at him.  
  
GERRY  
You can't stay here.  
  
ROBBIE  
(annoyed)  
Why not? Everyone else is.  
  
GERRY  
Not no more they aint! Look...  
  
He points to where two police officers are speaking to a homeless woman who is quite a distance away from them. All around them, the other homeless people are quickly gathering their stuff and leaving.  
  
GERRY  
Come on! You can't stay here!   
  
Panicked by the site of the police, Robbie scrambles to his feet.  
  
GERRY  
If you need a place to sleep-I know a place.  
  
Robbie looks unsure.  
  
GERRY  
Come on! I'm not gonna hurt ya! You can't stay here!  
  
ROBBIE  
(nodding his head)  
OK!  
  
ROBBIE and GERRY take off.  
  
INT. AN ABANDONED BUILDING - A LITTLE LATER  
  
GERRY leads ROBBIE into a large room. It is empty except for a couple of old mattresses in one corner with some dirty blankets on them and some empty crates that are being used for tables. The room is dimly lit by light from the street coming through the broken window.  
  
GERRY  
Well, this is my place!  
(beat)  
Actually, it's me and Louis' place. Louis is my friend. He looks out for me.  
  
There was something wrong with this man. Robbie figured he was probably mildly retarded but he was nice enough and for the first time all day, Robbie didn't feel afraid.  
  
GERRY  
(pointing to one of the mattresses)  
That's my bed. You can sleep there if you want.  
  
ROBBIE  
(sitting down on the mattress)  
Thanks.  
  
GERRY  
My name is Gerry by the way.  
  
Robbie smiles but doesn't know what to say back. He doesn't know his name.  
  
GERRY  
Do you have a name?  
  
Robbie looks down at the ground.  
  
GERRY  
(slightly hurt)  
That's OK. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Louis always says I'm too nosey!  
  
ROBBIE  
(quickly)  
No, it's not that! I just...I don't know my name. I woke up this morning in some alley...and I can't remember anything.  
  
GERRY  
(fascinated)  
Really?  
  
Robbie nods his head.  
  
GERRY  
Do you know who did that to ya?  
  
He points to Robbie's battered face.  
  
Robbie shakes his head.  
  
GERRY  
Wow, that must be real scarey!  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah, you could say that.  
  
GERRY  
Well, you don't have to worry about nothin' here. No one ever comes in this building. Me and Louis have been here forever.   
(beat)  
Say, are you hungry? I think I might have some bread or something around here.  
  
He starts sifting through bags that are lying on the crates.  
  
ROBBIE  
Actually, I'm just really tired and sore.  
  
GERRY  
Well, go on and lie down. Make yourself comfortable. Here...  
  
He grabs a blanket and drapes it over Robbie who has settled back on the mattress.  
  
GERRY  
You just close your eyes and get some sleep. Are you warm enough?  
  
ROBBIE  
(already drifting off)  
Yeah. Thanks Gerry.  
  
GERRY  
You're welcome...Kid.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
GERRY is up and playing solitaire on the ground with a beat up deck of cards. ROBBIE is still sound asleep on Gerry's bed.  
  
LOUIS enters. He is also in his mid forties but his is a lot tougher and meaner looking then Gerry. He takes one look at Robbie and then turns angrily to Gerry.  
  
LOUIS  
What the hell is this!?!  
  
Gerry jumps up and rushes toward him.  
  
GERRY  
Shh...!!! You're gonna wake him up!!  
  
LOUIS  
I don't give a hell! What did I tell you? No more runaways!!  
  
GERRY  
He aint a runaway Louis! At least...I don't think he is. Too old!  
  
Louis walks over and looks down at Robbie who is still dead asleep.  
  
LOUIS  
Well, if he isn't a runaway, who the hell is he? And what happened to him?  
  
GERRY  
He don't know! He can't remember anything!  
  
LOUIS  
Oh that's great! He's probably a gang banger or something.  
  
GERRY  
(shaking his head)  
Oh, I don't think so.  
  
LOUIS  
Oh you don't? And since when is thinking your strong suit?  
  
Hurt by Louis cruel remark, Gerry looks down at the ground sadly.  
  
On the mattress, Robbie stirs and opens his eyes. He sees LOUIS standing over him and sits up quickly. He winces in pain and grabs his side.  
  
GERRY  
(concerned)  
Are you OK?  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah,  
(To Louis)  
You must be Louis.  
  
LOUIS  
Yeah. And who might you be?  
  
ROBBIE  
I'd like to know the same thing.  
  
GERRY  
See, I told ya Louis. He can't remember anything!  
  
Louis looks down at Robbie's battered face and starts to look a little sympathetic.  
  
Robbie rubs his tired eyes with his hands. As he does so, Louis notices something and grabs Robbie's left hand. Robbie panics.  
  
LOUIS  
Relax!! I'm not getting fresh with you or anything.  
(he lets go of Robbie's hand)  
You're married.  
  
ROBBIE  
What?  
  
LOUIS  
You are married.  
  
GERRY  
How do you know that Louis?  
  
LOUIS  
Because he's got a tan line on his ring finger there...  
  
Robbie looks down at his hand and notices that Louis is right.  
  
LOUIS  
(continuing)  
Whoever did that to your face probably has your wedding ring too.  
  
GERRY  
Wow! You pretty smart Louis. Do you think the kid was mugged or something?  
  
LOUIS  
Probably. And my guess is that there are probably people out looking for you too. Why don't you go to the cops?  
  
ROBBIE  
I can't. I think they are after me too.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please leave feedback! 


	5. Anniversary- Chapter 5

INT. HANSEN LIVING ROOM - MORNING  
  
PETE is sitting on the couch with LUKE in his lap, watching the news.  
  
[ON THE TV]  
  
REPORTER  
And the search continues this morning for a local bartender, missing since Monday night. Police say that 28 year old Robbie Hansen was last seen around Midnight on Monday at O'Neill's Bar and Grill, where he works as the Bar Manager. His car was found abandoned in South Providence late yesterday and Police say there is evidence that Hansen may have been the victim of a physical attack. We asked Police Sergeant Dan Monroe if the police were losing hope of finding Hansen alive and here is what he had to say...  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
No, we haven't lost hope. Naturally we would like to find him soon...and of course we get a little more concerned as time goes by and we don't find him. But no, we haven't lost hope. Not yet.  
  
SYDNEY enters from the hallway and notices Pete staring desperately at the TV. She walks over and takes the remote from him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey there kiddo. Why don't we turn this off huh?  
  
She CLICKS the TV off.  
  
Luke giggles and bounces in Pete's lap-innocently unaware that anything is wrong.  
  
Pete looks down at his baby brother.  
  
PETE  
(to Syd)  
You know...he really does look like Robbie. Don't tell him I said that though.  
  
SYDNEY  
(smiling)  
Don't worry. I won't. But you're right. He does.  
(looking at Luke)  
I think it's the eyes.  
  
PETE  
And the hair...  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah.  
  
PETE  
We're never going to see him again are we?  
  
Sydney put her arm around Pete and pulls him close to her.  
  
SYDNEY  
Of course we are! Don't give up hope -OK?  
  
Pete nods his head and hugs his aunt.  
  
THE DOORBELL RINGS  
  
Sys rushes to get it. OFFICER MONROE is standing there.  
  
JIM, TINA, HEATHER and JOANIE enter from the kitchen as Syd invites him in.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
Well, I got some good news folks.  
  
HEATHER  
We could use some.  
  
TINA  
What is it?  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
A man in South Providence saw Robbie yesterday morning right around that time you reported him missing.  
  
TINA  
Oh thank god!  
  
JIM  
Saw him? Where?  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
In the alley outside his apartment building. He was hurt. The man said it look like someone had beat him. But he was alive and OK enough to run away when the man mentioned calling the police.  
  
PETE  
He ran away?  
  
JOANIE  
That doesn't make any sense. If Robbie was hurt, why would he run away from the police?  
  
SYDNEY  
Actually, it makes perfect sense.  
  
JOANIE  
Come again?  
  
SYDNEY  
If Robbie is hurt...I mean if he was beaten... he may have sustained a head injury. He may be disoriented and confused. He may not even know who he is. And let's face it, the only experience Robbie has had with the police has been negative.  
(to officer Monroe)  
No offense.  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
None taken.  
  
JIM  
He's probably just scared.  
  
HEATHER  
Hiding!  
  
SYDNEY  
Exactly!  
  
OFFICER MONROE  
Well, we have every available man out looking for him. We are going to bring him home.  
  
INT. LOUIS and GERRY PLACE - LATER   
  
ROBBIE is asleep on the Gerry's bed. LOUIS walks over and kneels down next to him. He puts his hand on Robbie's forehead and shakes his head. Robbie has a fever.  
  
GERRY enters quickly carrying a paper bag and a newspaper. He drops the bag and shoves the newspaper in Louis' face.  
  
GERRY  
(excited)  
Look! Look what I found Louis!  
  
He points to the paper with Robbie's picture on the front page.  
  
GERRY  
(continuing)  
That's him right?   
  
Louis takes the paper from him.  
  
LOUIS  
Yeah, that's our boy alright.  
  
He looks over at Robbie who is still sound asleep.  
  
He starts to read the article to himself as Gerry looks on.  
  
GERRY  
(impatient)  
What's it say? What's it say?  
  
LOUIS  
(angrily)  
Will you shut up a minute and let me read it!  
  
He continues reading to himself as Gerry looks over his shoulder. Finally Louis summarizes what he has read for Gerry.  
  
LOUIS  
His name is Robbie Hansen and he disappeared from the bar he works at Monday night. Police suspect he was the victim of foul play...  
  
GERRY  
What's that mean Louis?  
  
LOUIS  
It means they think someone hurt him.  
  
GERRY  
Well, they're right!  
  
LOUIS  
It says here he got married last year and has a step-son and newborn baby boy at home.  
  
GERRY  
Awe...See, I told you he wasn't no gang-banger!  
  
Gerry walks over and looks down at Robbie (still asleep).  
  
GERRY  
How's he doing?  
  
LOUIS  
Still has a fever.  
  
GERRY  
Well, we should bring him to the police now that we know they don't want to arrest him or nothin'  
  
LOUIS  
I don't know. He still seems petrified of the police for some reason.   
(beat)  
Seeing as he is sick and all I think we'd be better off taking him to St. Claires.  
  
GERRY  
The free clinic?  
  
LOUIS  
Yeah. Says here that his sister runs the place-Dr. Sydney Hansen.   
  
To be continued...  
Please review. I'd love to hear what you think. 


	6. Anniversary -Final Chapter

INT. ST. CLAIRES - LATER  
  
The clinic is busy and without Syd they are short handed. IZZY is desperately trying to maintain some order at the desk. She is so busy juggling files and signing off on charts that she doesn't even notice LOUIS, GERRY and ROBBIE enter. Louis leaves Gerry and Robbie standing in the waiting area as he approaches the front desk.  
  
LOUIS  
Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr. Hansen.  
  
IZZY  
(without looking up)  
She's not in today. She has a family emergency.  
  
LOUIS  
Yeah. I'm aware of that. That's why I'm here.  
  
Izzy looks up at Louis who looks back at Robbie.  
  
IZZY  
Oh my god! PATRICE!!!  
  
She hurries out from around the desk and goes to Robbie.  
  
IZZY  
Oh my god! Robbie! Are you OK?   
  
GERRY  
We didn't do this to him. I found him like that.  
  
Robbie just looks at her. He is still confused, tired and very weak.  
  
Izzy puts her hands on his face.  
  
IZZY  
God! You're burning up!  
(she yells behind her)  
I NEED SOME HELP HERE! PATRICE!  
  
PATRICE comes running from the back along with another NURSE!  
  
PATRICE  
What is it? What are you yelling about?  
(spotting Robbie)  
Robbie!  
  
IZZY  
Patrice, call Dr. Hansen!  
  
Patrice nods and hurries to the desk to call Syd. The other nurse rushes to help IZZY.  
  
IZZY  
Come on. Let's get him to curtain one.  
  
At that moment, Robbie can no longer fight his exhaustion and his legs buckle beneath him. Louis quickly grabs him as Robbie loses consciousness.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - LATER  
  
ROBBIE is being wheeled into the emergency room on a stretcher. He opens his eyes slightly but the bright lights hit him and he immediately shuts them again. He can hear frantic voices all around him as he is bounced around.  
  
DOCTOR  
What have we got?  
  
PARAMEDIC  
28 year old assault victim. He has multiple bruises and abrasions...possible broken ribs. He's dehydrated and has temp of 103. We started him on intravenous fluids in the field.  
  
DOCTOR  
Is this the guy from the news?  
  
PARAMEDIC  
Yeah. His name is Robbie Hansen.  
  
Robbie feels himself come to a halt.  
  
DOCTOR  
OK. On the count of three...nice and easy. One...Two...Three...  
  
Robbie feels himself swing through the air and land again on another stretcher. He then feels someone start to poke him and call out his name...  
  
DOCTOR  
Robbie? Robbie can you hear me?  
  
The Doctor pokes him some more, which is REALLY starting to annoy him. In an attempt to make him stop, Robbie swings his hand. He hits someone but with his eyes closed, he doesn't know who. He tries to open his eyes but he can't get them to focus and he is too tired to try so he closes them again.  
  
DOCTOR  
No, No, Rob. Open your eyes! Robbie? Can you open eyes again and look at me buddy?  
  
A NURSE enters the exam room with SYDNEY close behind.  
  
NURSE  
(to the Doctor)  
This is Dr. Hansen. She's the patient's sister.  
  
DOCTOR  
Oh good! Come here. He's starting to come around.  
  
Sydney is shocked at the site of her brother. Tears fill her eyes as she grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie?   
  
Robbie can hear his sister but he is still too tired to open his eyes. He squeezes her hand though.   
  
As the Doctor rattles off instructions to the nurses, Sydney continues talking to Robbie-trying to get him to come around.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie sweetie. It's Syd.  
(brushing his hair back off his forehead)  
Robbie? Can you open your eyes?  
  
Robbie tries desperately to do what his sister is asking. Slowly his eyes start to open but he is still having trouble focusing them.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's it sweetie. Look at me.  
  
Finally Robbie is able to focus his eyes. He sees Syd looking down at him- her cheeks streaked with tears.  
  
SYDNEY  
There you go! Hey you!  
  
ROBBIE  
(groggy)  
Syd?  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm right here Rob. You are in the hospital but you're gonna be alright.  
  
Fighting to keep his eyes open and focused on Syd, Robbie continues...  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm so tired and I hurt so bad.  
  
SYNDEY  
I know sweetie...  
  
DOCTOR  
We'll get you something for the pain just as soon as we can.  
(To Syd)  
I want to have him taken upstairs for X-Ray and CAT scan first.  
  
Robbie squeezes his sister's hand tightly.  
  
ROBBIE  
Please don't leave Syd. Come with me...OK? I hate hospitals.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm not going anywhere Rob. I promise  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks.   
(beat)  
I'm just gonna close my eyes. Just for a minute. OK?  
  
SYDNEY  
OK.   
  
Robbie closes his eyes again and slips back into unconsciousness.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - THE NEXT DAY  
  
ROBBIE is still asleep. TINA and JIM sit on either side of the bed. They both look exhausted yet relieved to have Robbie back.   
  
Robbie starts to get restless. He jerks his head from side to side as though he is having a nightmare. His breathing becomes quicker. Tina calmly leans forward and strokes her husbands hair and talks to him softly...  
  
TINA  
Sshh....sweetie. It's OK.  
  
Robbie instantly settles down but doesn't wake up. Tina puts her head down on the pillow next to him and drapes her arm across him.  
  
SYDNEY enters.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey guys. How's he doing.  
  
JIM  
He's the same.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, his fever broke. So that's good. He just needs rest now.  
(to Jim)  
Dad, officer Monroe is outside. He wants to talk to you.  
  
JIM  
OK.  
  
Jim gets up and leaves with Sydney.  
  
Tina continues to sit with Robbie. After a few moments, he opens his eyes.  
  
Tina sits up and smiles at him.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey.  
  
TINA  
(crying)  
Hey!  
  
ROBBIE  
(weakly)  
What happened?  
  
TINA  
You scared me to death. That's what happened  
  
He wipes the tears that are rolling down Tina's cheek with his finger.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm sorry I scared you.   
  
TINA  
It's OK. It's not your fault. I'm just so glad you are OK.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm ok. Please don't cry.  
  
Tina leans forward and the two kiss.   
  
They are interrupted by SYD and JIM who enter the room.  
  
JIM  
(excited)  
See, I told you I heard voices Syd.  
(to Robbie)  
How are you feeling son?  
  
ROBBIE  
Like I was hit by a Truck.  
(beat)  
Where's Petey and Luke?  
  
TINA  
Oh, they're home with Joanie. They wouldn't allow them in.  
  
Robbie looks disappointed.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll tell you what? I'll see if I can't get you discharged tomorrow morning but only if you agree to stay in bed and get some rest. Deal?  
  
ROBBIE  
Deal. Anything to get out of here. I hate hospitals!  
  
TINA  
Well finally be able to celebrate our anniversary.  
  
Robbie suddenly remembers that he lost Tina's ring. He looks at her sadly before informing her...  
  
ROBBIE  
I lost your gift.  
  
TINA  
That's OK sweetie...  
  
JIM  
Actually...  
  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Robbie's ring box.  
  
JIM  
(continuing)  
It's been found.  
  
He hands the box to Robbie.  
  
TINA  
(surprised)  
What's this?  
  
Robbie looks at his dad and then down at the ring box. Tears fill his eyes as he hands the box to Tina.  
  
ROBBIE  
It's your anniversary gift.  
  
TINA  
ROBBIE! What is this?  
  
She opens the box and sees the beautiful ring- still in perfect condition.  
She immediately starts to cry.  
  
TINA  
Oh! It's the boy's birthstones! Robbie I love it!  
  
JIM  
The Police found the two guys who attacked you this morning. At first they denied it all but then the police found the ring in their car.  
(beat)  
They couldn't deny it after that. Pete and I had told the police about the ring so they would know what to look for. But... we didn't tell Tina. We knew you would be back...  
(crying)  
And we wanted you to be able to surprise her with it like you planned the night you disappeared.  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks.  
  
JIM  
You're are so welcome.  
  
Tina climbs up on the bed and lays next to Robbie, putting her head on his chest.  
  
TINA  
I missed you so much.  
  
JIM  
Well, we'll get out of here and leave you too alone. But first, Rob, there are a couple of people outside who have been waiting to see you.  
  
ROBBIE  
Who?  
  
Jim opens the door and GERRY AND LOUIS walk in.  
  
Robbie looks at them but doesn't seem to remember them.  
  
JIM  
Rob, this is Louis and Gerry. They are the gentlemen who found you and took care of you.  
  
GERRY  
(sadly)  
You don't remember us. Do ya?  
  
ROBBIE  
No, I'm sorry I don't.  
  
LOUIS  
That's all right. Don't you worry about it.  
(to Gerry)  
Now I told you he might not. Don't go acting all offended and make him feel bad. He's been through enough.  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh, that's OK.  
  
TINA  
Thank you so much for taking care of my husband. If you hadn't found him, God knows what might have happened to him?   
  
JIM  
Yes, I don't think I will ever be able to express in words just how grateful I am to you both.  
  
LOUIS  
Well, just seeing Robbie back with his family is thanks enough.  
  
ROBBIE  
Well, be sure to stop by O'Neill's any time you want. Dinner is on me.  
  
LOUIS  
Well, we may just do that .  
(to Gerry)  
Well, we should get going. We've bothered these nice people long enough.  
(to Robbie)  
You take care now kid.  
  
GERRY  
Bye Robbie.  
  
ROBBIE  
(smiling)  
Bye guys  
  
GERRY and LOUIS leave.  
  
ROBBIE  
They were nice. I felt bad that I couldn't remember them.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, your memory may come back in time.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, aside from Louis and Gerry, I don't think I want to remember the rest of it.  
  
Jim and Syd smile at Robbie sympathetically. Tina kisses him on the cheek.  
  
TINA  
You look tired sweetie.  
  
ROBBIE  
I am.  
  
JIM  
We'll leave and let you get some sleep.   
(to Syd)  
What do you say we pick up some Chinese take out and smuggle it back here for dinner?  
  
ROBBIE  
(sleepily)  
Yummy!  
  
Jim and Syd laugh.  
  
JIM  
Alright. We'll be back a little later.  
  
Jim and Sydney exit.  
  
Robbie puts an arm around Tina who is still lying beside him.  
  
ROBBIE  
You aren't leaving. Are you?  
  
TINA  
No way. Not until you are.  
  
She wraps her arms around Robbie as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry. The ending was kinda lame I know! Let me know what you think anyway. 


End file.
